


Snarry

by baby_bear_jaz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Daddy Kink, Harry Potter Has a Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Top Severus Snape, Vampire Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bear_jaz/pseuds/baby_bear_jaz
Summary: Being incredibly horny and using magic don´t bode well together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 295





	Snarry

Being incredibly horny and using magic don´t bode well together.  
Third POV (Harry)

He was distracted. Partly by the hard throbbing cock in his pyjamas. The other reason for being distracted is the wet dream he just woke up from. All he could think is Severus Severus Severus. 

_*wet dream*  
Harry and Severus were in the shower together. Hot water blasting Harry´s chest as Severus rubbed his thumbs across the hard nubs on Harry´s chest. Moans and whimpers escaped his mouth as he felt Severus grind his hard cock on his ass. The tip of his cock just barely touching Harry´s puckered hole. There was no prep. No stretching. Severus slammed into Harry. Harry screamed, expecting pain, but all he felt was immense pleasure. Sev´s cock hitting his prostate head on, then completely missing it. Harry begged for more. More pleasure, harder, faster. Just more. And Severus gave it to him, gladly. Severus pumped his cock into Harry´s tight pink hole, finally giving in and hitting Harry´s prostate with every thrust. Severus´ hips began to stutter and Harry´s hole clenched on his cock as he came. His hole milking Severus of all his cum. ___

____

He staggered to the bathroom connected to his room, hazardly throwing up a silencing charm once he entered. He frantically searched for anything to fill his hole, which now felt empty compared to how full it felt in his dream. His eyes landed on a hair brush with a round handle and he was unable to stop the moan that felt out of his mouth. Harry grabbed the hairbrush and rushed to the shower turning on the hot water. He pressed his chest against the wall of the shower, desperate to recreate the dream. He pressed the handle of the brush against his hole and whimpered. He readied himself and shoved the brush into his hole, just like the dream. 

____

____

¨Oh FUCK Severus yes yes yes,¨ he gasped out. It felt even better than the dream.He pushed the brush even deeper and felt it brush his prostate. Eyes rolling back and breath caught in his throat, he quickly fucked the brush in and out of his hole. He reached for his nipples and twisted the right one, it was almost enough for him to cum. But he's greedy, he wants more. ¨More Sev please please I´m so good for you please.¨

____

____

Third POV (Severus)

____

____

Severus finished setting up the ingredients for today´s potion lesson with Harry. It surprised him when Harry approched him after the war and confessed to having a passion for Potions. After some banter, Harry admitted to purposely doing bad to make Hermoine feel better. In first year he really was atrocious but soon enough he realized his talent for it. It didn´t take much convincing to have Severus tutor Harry over the summer. 

____

After he finished setting up for the lesson he casted a quick Tellmeum Timelus. Seeing it was time for the lesson and Harry hasn't arrived yet, Severus made his way up to Harry´s room. He put his ear to the door and heard nothing. He knocked, nothing. Assuming he was still asleep, Severus opened the door and walked in. He heard the shower running and smiled. ¨Of course Harry Potter showers in the morning.¨ As he turned to walk out he heard a moan. There wasn't a thud before it so obviously Harry hadn't fallen; but the noise was still interesting. Severus walked further into the room to investigate the noise when he heard something a lot more interesting.

____

____

¨Fuck yes right there. Please more.” Loud, wanton moans permeated the air. Severus felt the blood creep up his nakc and the blood rush to his cock. “This is inappropriate I shouldn't be in here.¨ He said to himself before turning around.

____

____

¨Oh fuck YES Severus. Right there right there!” came from behind the bathroom door. His cock twitched in his pants clearly interested at what was being heard. ΅A little peak wouldn't hurt anyone right?¨ 

____

He slowly and carefully walked to the bathroom to avoid the floorboards making any noise. As he opened the door to the bathroom, steam from the hot shower hit his face. But the beauty that was Harry Potter fucking himself with the handle of a hairbrush, that´s probably never been used for its intended purpose, was revealed as soon as it cleared.

____

Harry´s face was relaxed. His bottom lip clenched between his teeth, whimpers falling out of his mouth as he pumped the brush handle in and out of his pretty pink hole. A groan of desire fell from Severus´ lips before he could stop himself. Harry´s eyes never opened, but his hand slightly stuttered. 

____

Third POV

____

Harry could feel Severus´ presence and started fucking himself with no abandon. Moans fell from his mouth and Severus heard every one. It was clear that the hair brush was hitting Harry´s prostate with every thrust.  
The moans and begs of “Please Sev more. Please touch me¨ were barely heard over the blood pumping in Severus´ ears. His body moved without permission. Stripping himself of his clothes. A loud gasp escaped his mouth as the air hit Severus´ hard cock but his eyes stayed glued to the puffy rim gripping that brush. 

____

He walked slowly to the shower. Much like a predator stalking its prey. Only whimpers were coming from the younger man in the shower. He took the brush from his hole and whimpered at the emptiness. Harry turned around to face Severus slowly stroked his cock. The first touch its had since Harry woke. He quickly approached the edge and let go as soon as he felt it. He didn´t want to cum yet. He wanted Severus to be the reason he came. 

____

Severus was quickly losing control. He didn´t know what brought this on. Was this something Harry really wanted? What if people found out? And just as quick, he realized he didn´t care. Harry was here, acting like a slut for Severus. He would be a fool not to take advantage of this moment.

____

Severus entered the shower, grabbed Harry by the hips, and slammed them both against the wall; grinding their cocks against each other in the movement. Harry whimpered at the growl Severus let out; a possessive, controling, dominating growl. “Mine.” Severus said as he let his fangs out and brushed them against Harry´s pulse point. He could feel his cock jump at the feeling, could feel Harry offer his neck to the man towering over him. Seeing Harry so pliant and submissive excited Severus. 

____

¨Yes, yours. Only yours. I want no one else but you Daddy.¨ Harry gasped out. The air was knocked out of him with the growl that Severus let out. ¨Can I taste you , Daddy? Wanna taste you so bad.¨He whispered. His legs were weak so falling to his knees with Severus´ permission would be easy, but he wouldn´t move until his Daddy said it was ok.

____

____

¨Fuck yes darling, get on your knees.¨

____

**Author's Note:**

> I´d love for any comments about whether this is any good or not! I´m not new to writing but this is my first on AO3. I hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
